


Quarantine Confessions

by xPoros



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a softie, But also noisy, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluff, M/M, Paranoid Baek, Quarantine, Roommates, Tired Yixing, soft, tease, yixing is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPoros/pseuds/xPoros
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing are roommates.They have a weird type of relationship. Baekhyun loves teasing his friend, trying to be as clingy and noisy as possible; whilst Yixing just plays along, saying things such as “I’m glad I don’t have to see you all the time”, even though he is slowly (or at least, that’s what he wants to believe) developing feelings for the short, pink-haired, playful boy.What will happen when his worst nightmare, having to spend every single hour of his every-day life with Byun Baekhyun, becomes a reality?Even worse.How is he going to have enough patience to deal with a completely paranoid, loud and scared Baekhyun when the only thought lingering in his mind is to run his hands through his soft, pink hair; cup his cheeks and slowly kiss him?Yixing was in trouble.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Quarantine Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time publishing something on ao3. 
> 
> This is a giveaway commission for @bychaeng on twitter! Thank you so much for participating in my giveaway and being so patient with me.
> 
> I'm @Prominsik on Twitter if you are interested in my other au's or if you would like to commission me. Thank you for reading this one-shot!

“YIXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!”

Thud.

A loud noise echoed through the room, as Yixing woke up by his extremely loud roommate jumping on his bed, scaring him in the process and, how not, ruining his beautiful dream in which he was some sort of idol and also a judge in an idol-maker program.

A great way to start the morning, indeed.

“Byun. Fucking. Baekhyun,” he said, his voice slightly rough from having just woken up, and his eyebrows furrowing. Not for a long time, though, because seeing the smiley, pink-haired boy on the side of his bed quickly melted his heart.

“Good morning! I just wanted to wake you up before going to uni. Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun’s soft, melodious voice distracted him from his words.

Yixing would, too often for his own enjoyment, find himself thinking about every single detail of his cute friend and roommate. From how short he was, to his fluffy hair, his soft and puffy cheeks that became even cuter when he smiled, his perfect nose and– let’s not go down to his lips. Every part of Byun Baekhyun managed to mess with his heart’s _tempo_ , his bloodstream would make its way to his cheeks as soon as the boy did any sort of cute motion, and let’s not talk about his _voice_.

“Hello? Earth to Yixing? Are you there?” he motioned his hands in front of the taller’s eyes, who quickly reacted.

“Yes, I’m here. And yes, I slept very well until the point I got woken up by you screaming right into my ears,” he rolled his eyes, finally sitting down on the bed and doing a hand gesture for the other to leave his space. “I am really, and I can’t stress this enough, REALLY excited to go back to my mother’s house in a few days just so I don’t have to wake up to your loud ass every day of my monotonous life.”

And there he was, being defensive as always. Denying the fact that he loved being woken up by Baekhyun, seeing him first thing in the morning completely lifted his spirit and made his day a hundred times better.

He wasn’t excited about going to his parents' place in a few days, but life wasn’t fair.

Or was it?

* * *

Yixing sat down on the couch, unable to fall asleep again and now completely by himself. Baekhyun had left for university just a few minutes ago, so he was quietly eating his breakfast and going through random TV channels. He settled for a news one, since there weren’t any interesting programs that early in the morning anyways.

The news were as boring as always, so he picked up his phone and scrolled through Twitter in a poor attempt of fighting his boredom, until the reporter’s voice finally caught his attention.

“… The situation has gotten worse,” Yixing placed his phone on the table and increased the TV’s volume, “this virus is out of control. We are currently contacting health organizations as well as the Prime Minister in order to find a solution to this problem. We will keep you updated, until then, stay safe. And now, the weather.”

Yixing sighed, picking up his phone once again. “It can’t be that bad, it’s just a flu. Everyone is just overreacting…”

Those were his thoughts during that moment.

* * *

The pink-haired boy hopped happily into the house, mumbling a song and closing the door behind him as he walked into the living room.

“Yiixiiing~!” he screamed, right before dropping his bag on the floor and running towards the sofa whilst giggling. The named male prepared himself for the annoying –yet lovely– hug session that was about to happen. Baekhyun sat right next to him, instantly pulling his arms around the taller’s neck and rubbing his head against his shoulder. “I missed you! Did you miss me? I know you must have missed me at least a tiny little bit,” he playfully said, pushing Yixing’s patience to the limit.

“No, I didn’t miss you. I miss your friend… Chanyeol? Right, he was a really nice guy,” he teased, internally laughing at Baekhyun’s furrowed eyebrows and pouty expression, “come on, it was just a joke. Don’t get sulky now.” Yixing hugged him back, carefully placing his arms around the shorter’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I will stop being sulky if you make dinner today,” he said with a pout, frowning even more intensely and puffing his cheeks to appear angry.

To Yixing’s eyes, he just looked like a squirrel. An angry squirrel.

“You’re so annoying… It’s not like you can even cook. Fine, I will do it,” he answered, sitting up from the couch and breaking the hug, feeling kinda cold now that the other’s arms weren’t around him. He walked up to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and sighed as he looked towards the pink-haired, “I’m so much looking forward to going to my parents’ place…” Yixing lied.

Baekhyun just pouted again and sticked out his tongue, just like a kid. He took the remote and turned on the TV, on the same news channel that it was at that morning.

“We finally have a decision from the government, and we understand it might not be ideal for the citizens but it has to be done in order to prevent this virus from spreading. Starting tonight, everyone will be under quarantine at home. These regulations…”

The sound of a knife falling on the countertop echoed through both rooms.

“Quarantine? What is she saying!?” Yixing started to panic.

Baekhyun just looked startled and picked up his phone, searching for more statements and news. His face got paler as he read, and he looked up to the dark-haired male who was staring at him, waiting for a response.

“We can’t leave home, Yixing-hyung...”

* * *

Day 1

The atmosphere wasn’t as playful or cheerful as before. Everything was a mess: university, work, trips… Everything was cancelled, paused or postponed.

“Fucking virus,” Yixing said, kicking the floor. He didn’t want to go to his parents' house but he also didn’t want to be stuck with Baekhyun for who-knows-how-many days. He loved the younger… And that was exactly the problem.

He really, really, liked him.

And the pink-haired wasn’t doing him any better by asking to stay in his room, to sleep with him because he got scared that night. It was just a virus, not some sort of serial killer, yet Yixing didn’t have the heart to deny the shorter’s petition.

Sleeping with his non-admitted crush was painful. Actually, it was scary.

Absolutely terrifying.

His heart beat like crazy, his mind was making up thousands of scenarios he had read in some fanfics where they would confess their love under the moonlight, the feeling of Baekhyun’s body against his slowly torturing him until he couldn’t take it anymore and fell asleep, constantly chased by the thought of Baekhyun finding about his _unrequited_ love.

* * *

Day 2

“What if we are infected? What if this is some sort of zombie irl situation and we all start to infect eachother and the world starts to crumble, the governments slowly fall as humanity gets lost in despair and-, auch! Yixing, what was that for!?”

“Stop being so paranoid. And call me Hyung!” he said, faking anger as he left the room. It had only been one day and Baekhyun was already making up weird, fucked-up scenarios where everyone died. He sighed, knowing that was just the beginning.

* * *

Day 5

The atmosphere seemed to brighten a bit after their institutions finally took action. Baekhyun would just have online classes from time to time, and Yixing’s work would be closed during the quarantine.

They were having breakfast when Baekhyun suddenly spoke.

“Yixing-hyung, I’m…,” he sighed, biting his lower lip. Yixing looked at him, worried that he did something to hurt the shorter or maybe that he found out about his crush on him, “I’m sorry, really. I know you don’t really like having to spend this much time with me, but, I… I’m really happy to be with you during these times. It’s just been five days but you have cheered me up and made me feel safe. So thank you for that, and at the same time sorry that you are stuck here with me,” he finished, with his head down and a sad smile. He was mostly playful, smiley and noisy, so seeing him so crestfallen made Yixing’s heart twist in pain. He didn’t mean to hurt him with his comments or actions, yet there he was.

He placed his food plate down on the table and turned to hug the shorter, pulling him into his arms and instantly feeling how Baekhyun grasped his t-shirt and hid his head on the crook of his neck. He patted his back softly before speaking. “Baek, there’s no one I’d rather be stuck up with during this quarantine. And before you say anything, I was just joking about going to my parents’ house. I was actually thinking that I would miss you a lot, you see,” he said, softening his tone and caressing the shorter’s hair with one of his hands, smiling lightly, “we are together in this. Sometimes I will cheer you up, sometimes you will help me, or maybe we will both be down or something, who knows. What’s important is that we are with eachother, and that I’d rather be with you than with anybody else.”

“Really?” he said, his voice muffled by his position, his lips tickling Yixing’s neck, “even Chanyeol?” Baekhyun pouted, waiting for the response.

Yixing laughed and moved his hand from the pink hair to fully hug the other. “Even Chanyeol. Who’d be with Chanyeol when they can be with someone as cute and lovely as you?”

Shit, did he just say that loud?

“C-Cute?” Baekhyun pulled away from his neck to look straight into the dark-haired’s face, a dim blush painting his cheeks and matching his soft hair and pajamas. “You think I’m cute? And lovely?”

The taller coughed, uncomfortable, and looked away. “Cute? What? Who said that?” It was a horrible act, but he still tried to get away with it.

“You said it!” Baekhyun practically screamed, a soft smile making its way across his face as he placed his arms around Yixing’s neck, bending his neck to the side trying to look into the other’s eyes. “Come on! Don’t be shy~ I liked soft Yixing,” he teased, the blush on his face still apparent but not as important as teasing his friend.

Yixing sighed and finally turned his head to face his crush. It was now or never.

“Yes, I said you were cute. And I will say it again: you’re cute. Very cute. I love your smile, and your soft hair, your shiny skin and your bright eyes,” he said with a smile, as nervous as ever but he couldn’t go back now, not when Baekhyun was looking at him so intensely with a cute blush painting his cheeks, “I love a lot of things about you. Like how you tease me, how close we are and how I get to see you every morning when I wake up. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

By the time he finished talking, Baekhyun’s face was a mess of different tones of red and shaky eyes, his lower lip trembling as he bit it nervously.

“I… You, I… Y-You really mean that? All of it?” It was barely a whisper, and if it weren’t because of how close they were at that time, Yixing wouldn’t have heard him. He nodded, his arms shaking around Baekhyun’s back but at the same time not wanting to break the hug. “Do you have any idea for how long I’ve wanted you to say something like that?” he pouted, getting closer to the dark-haired.

Yixing’s chest was beating faster than during any of his past P.E. classes, even though he had been sitting on the couch for more than twenty minutes. His face was hot, his ears red and his forehead producing sweat drops that threatened to show how nervous and scared of this moment he was, Baekhyun’s face so close that his heart ached, his lungs compressed and suddenly he was out of air and every thought had left his mind. Wandering into the depths of the dark-brown eyes that were getting closer and closer, he managed to say a simple sentence.

“I like you.”

A whisper that Baekhyun took as the final push to do what he had been wanting to do for months, probably even longer.

In a matter of seconds, there was no space between their lips, their eyes closed as Yixing tightened his grip on the shorter’s waist, finally feeling his soft, peachy lips against his. If he was out of breath before, the short –but meaningful– kiss they just shared left his lungs jobless, his mind suddenly attacked by thousands of thoughts and his eyes too scared to be opened.

“Yixing.” That whisper made him flinch, and he was pretty sure that the pink-haired felt that after hearing his soft laugh. “I like you too. Thank you. Thank you, really, for being my roommate...”

He opened his eyes, greeted by Baekhyun’s beautiful and bright smile, the corners of his own lips unconciously forming a smile of his own.

“Baekhyun. Thank you for existing.” Yixing laughed, hugging him closer and giving him a peck on the nose. “I’m sorry that I can’t take you out on any dates… But I will make up for it.”

They both laughed again, and Baekhyun just shook his head in response. They didn’t need any dates, as long as they had eachother everything would be fine.

Yixing internally thanked the quarantine. But he still hated the virus.


End file.
